


Two Birds

by SystemVee



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: And that story wasn't too well written but i LOVED Tripp!, Angst, Frozen to near death, Gen, How Do I Tag, I just was browsing baby stories ages ago!, I swear., I'm not a shipper, Near Death, Tags May Change, Tripp is a nice oc, uh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:15:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27271786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SystemVee/pseuds/SystemVee
Summary: "Two Birds on a wire. One tries to fly away but the other..."With Season 7 coming up full force, Xisuma cannot handle every bug on his own. He sends out his best friends- the hermits- to do the work for him. However, things aren't as simple as everyone wishes it could be and the two creepers the server hosts end up lost. Will they make it out alive or will a glitch claim them as it's own?
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first story! I'm not that GREAT at writing but i tried my best! Please comment if you enjoyed it! Constructive criticism is always welcome! ~Vee

The sun is shining brightly in the morning sky, hues of blue and yellow filling up each of the various bases. From the Wild West to the Insanity Jungles, all residents are starring to stir as each yellow ray shines through their windows. Yet, one has been awake for longer than he can keep track of. Must have been only a few days, right?

A red, cybernetic creeper sits alone in bed, his black suit covered in white hair from his nearby wolf. His expression is tired, though that could very well be an understatement considering the dark circles and bags under his eyes. One might think he’d be enjoying the nice morning and the warmth the sun brought but… He is unconcerned with that. In fact, he feels as if he shouldn’t care about anything at all.

As he watches the residents of the server begin to stumble from their homes and visit nearby shops. They seem to ignore his modern home, the A-frame touching the ground and creating a harsh slope to prevent mob spawns. He can’t say he’s surprised. In fact, he’s far from. “Do they even want me here? No one’s checked on me in days…” With a sigh only given by someone who is defeated and pushed well beyond their breaking point, he lays down and pulls the blanket over himself.

He doesn’t sleep, unfortunately. Sleep is rare for him nowadays, a very unwelcome surprise considering depression often makes one sleep more than needed. Perhaps its his anxiety making him this way; such a thing was fairly common for him and he seriously debated leaving the server to help his failing mental health. Guilt kept him close in it’s icy, stomach wrenching grip. What about his friends? Would they miss him?

As the morning passes into late morning and late morning to noon and so forth, he remains in bed. Sure, he gets up to eat every once in a while and sometimes pace- at one point he has an anxiety attack- but it’s a fairly uneventful day. No one checks on him, no one bothers to call him, and no one dares to visit. It’s enough to make a grown man cry- and cry he does. He sobs softly into his knees as they remain pulled to his chest in his bed.

“They hate me. They must hate me. No one actually fucking cares and-“ A knock on his downstairs door captures his attention, forcing him to stop his pitiful crying. Who could be awake at this hour? Most of the people were just laying down for bed and preparing for a new day with new activities, thus leaving him alone in his depressing home once again. “Uh… Come in! I’m upstairs!”

He hears the door open and footsteps creak the spruce planks flooring, then the oak stairs as their owner comes up. “Hey, Python? Are you up here?”

The creeper- Python- hesitates. Sure, he can stay silent but his friend must have heard him before when he first came in; he DID have a voice that carried fairly well with the usual forced excitement and loud volume from such a thing occurring. “…Yeah.”

He adjusts himself in bed and quickly wipes the tears from his organic eye. A fake smile finds his way onto his face as a balding man with gray hair comes into view, his lab coat buttoned up nice and tight against his slightly rounder frame. “Hey!” He smiles at Python, who only forces his own to grow. Sure, it hurts but he’s used to the pain- both emotional and physical.

“You woke me up from my nap, Cub!” Python stands up and playfully punches Cub in the arm, making the other chuckle. This was common for Python’s so called ‘friends.’ He’d playfully shove them around and use his natural strength- even if he was a bit overweight- to make sure his light punches had some sort of impact, but definitely not too much. He never wanted to hurt anybody.

“Nap? It’s just now evening!”

“Us creepers- we’re nocturnal! Makes sense since my brethren only spawn in the night, you hear!” Alright, dark places counted as well but Python wasn’t going to get into semantics. He had no time nor energy for such a thing. Python only shrugs before giving another forced smile. Cub must take this as a good sign because he sits on Python’s bed and pats the spot next to him; it’d be rude to decline an invitation to sit…

He plops down onto the bed and both sit in silence for a few moments. ‘ _Cub must be thinking,_ ’ Python silently muses. “ _Should I be thinking, too?_ ’ He knew the answer already: no. He was prone to overthinking and, frankly, he really doesn’t feel like doing that today. So, he clears his mind and lays his head on Cub’s shoulder; with Python being one of the shortest hermits, that means he can easily lay his head on people and have it seen as cute rather than as if he was some creep. He supposed it helped that he did what his friends called the “tongue bleep.”

“I’m glad you’re okay. I was actually questioning something,” Cub started. Python stifled a hiss, telling himself that Cub cared and wouldn’t dare as a question that was going to hurt him. “Are you going to help me finish the project we had together or do you want me to?”

“O-oh. Uh…” He can’t help but to overthink now, sitting up and forcing himself not to shrink away. Cub must hate him. He must think he’s a terrible builder. He must be pitying him and thinking he’s too much of a hassle to be around and- “Y-yeah!” Python forces a smile, though he knows it’s painfully fake. His cheeks hurt from holding it and trying not to blow up in Cub’s face at the same time. “Go on ahead, man! I was…” Shit, he had to lie now. He couldn’t have others think of him as weak and a pitiful mess; he had to fake being strong and mentally ready. “Actually distracted by some build ideas I had going on! Sorry about that.”

“Great! I’ve always loved your ideas! They’re creative as can be.” Cub stands up and stretches, groaning as his joints pop. “Whew, I’m getting a little older.” With that, he chuckles and heads towards the stairs. “Are you going to be okay on your own? I haven’t seen you in a few days.”

Right. Cub must care to some degree or he wouldn’t dare to ask such a question. “I am. In fact, I will be.” Why did he lie? He was far from okay and far from being okay. Yet, he kept lying. He kept up this façade of being in a great mental state; of being healthy. “Go ahead and finish up that massive build of ours, Cub. I promise that it’ll look good.”

Cub nods with a soft smile and leaves, closing the door behind him. Python stays in place for a few moments before laying back down, pulling the blanket over himself once more. No one cared about him. Only his builds. Maybe it WAS best if he left the server. Then no one would have to bother with him ever again…

~~~~~

Two men hug each other, one a cybernetic creeper and another seeming to posses vex like qualities, minus his height. Both of the men were quite tall and reached about the same height at around 6 feet, the vex like humanoid smiling at the creeper before moving the brown hair from his own face. He muttered something about needing a hair cut before chuckling and hugging the creeper again. “I’m going to miss you on your mission, Doc! Any idea why Xisuma sent you and Python, of all people?”

Doc adjusts his torn lab coat after his friend lets go of him and smiles, sharp teeth glinting in the morning light. “Ah, it’s probably just for some bonding. We’re the only two creepers on the server, after all! You know how Xisuma is, wanting to help us find kinships amongst each other, Scar.” He smiles, barely noticing Python is the background with half of a glare.

_‘Or maybe out of pity. He knows I’m not welcome here.’_ Python lashes his tail stump back and forth. He had lost most of his tail back when he lost both of his arms and his left eye in a rogue explosive back in his home world. He doesn’t like to think too much about that time and sometimes wishes he’d died so he didn’t have the scars and memories of such a horrible time. He already has enough issues as is; he sure as hell doesn’t need the PTSD from almost dying years ago!

“At any rate, we’re going to be excited for when you return, Doc!” Scar grins and goes to hug his friend again, the creeper gently pushing him back in a playful manner. God, why couldn’t Python have a friendship like that? One where he could actually enjoy someone’s company and not have to force it. To fake it. He bitterly watches Scar and Doc chat, making sure his glare was visible. If envy made one green, then he must be as green as Doc at that very moment. “From the jungle bandit to the ice queen, all of us are going to miss you! Now, be strong!”

Python is snapped from his glare at hearing footsteps come up from behind him. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea to glare so openly. He’d just seethe and bottle it up like he always did. “Sent to investigate some strange energy readings, huh?” That was Cub’s voice; Python put on his usual forced smile- he was getting scarily good at it- and waved to his friend. “It’s probably just another glitch. Be safe out there, okay?”

Python was taken aback; Cub cared enough to worry over him. “I… I will be!” For once, this isn’t a smile forced and fueled by dishonesty and hatred. It was a nice, soothing one brought forth by happiness and the realization that people DID care about him. “Don’t worry- one little mission isn’t going to be enough to take me down!”

“Good, because you better be back so we can do more together! It’s fun to work with you!”

“Really?” Maybe things weren’t so bad…

“Of course, man! With how rare your appearances have become, it’s always an excitement to see what new ideas you have. Now, go get them!” Cub playfully shoves Python, unaware of the creeper’s expression falling quickly.

“R-right. My ideas!” ‘ _That’s all you care about, huh?’_ Python though bitterly, though he forced another smile until Doc came over. They looked so different despite both being cybernetic creepers. Python was short, red and, frankly, a bit overweight; Doc was tall, green, and well in his best shape. Doc was everything Python wasn’t. Maybe Xisuma just sent them together to rub it in Python’s face that he could never have what Doc did.

Doc gives his usual toothy grin so Python gives one back. Cub must take this as his cue to leave and waves goodbye, walking over to Scar and talking with the second member of the ConVex. “Well, are you ready?” Python forces himself to keep his smile; once more, it pains him to do so.

“Y-yeah! Let’s… Just get this over with,” Python muttered sourly despite his expression. He barely registered Doc giving a quizzical look before he followed after the bitter creeper. Might as well get this out of the way so he can go back home and not be pitied by everyone around him.

~~~~~

The snow is harsh, to say the least. It is at least a foot deep, if not more, and makes it difficult for both of the creepers- both wrapped in warmer clothing to almost an extreme- to walk, let alone travel where Xisuma wanted them to go. “Why did Xisuma send us to this God-forsaken place? All of this snow sticks to me!” Doc shivers- something he’s been doing since he came to the mountain (minus bitching)- and trudges on forward. Python cannot help but to give him a dirty look when he’s not paying attention. How could Doc complain when someone was suffering right beside him?! Didn’t anyone notice how much Python forced his ‘happiness?’

“He trusts us to investigate these strange energy readings. With the next world coming up soon, he can’t investigate every bug on his own. Now, hurry up.” Okay, that came out harsher than expected but Doc doesn’t seem to notice. He just nods and moves forward as fast as he can with the deep snow, more falling and adding to the difficulty of moving around.

“Right, it’ll be easier to move around once we get out of this snow. And once we’re warm!” Python rolls his eyes but follows after, having to almost leap to escape the snow and keep up with the taller male. He hated how short he was when faced with these situations.

He takes out his communicator, noticing the coordinates pinging as nearby. “We’re almost there. Are you ready?” Python turns to Doc, noticing the other brushing snow from himself and taking chunks of it from his short fur. “…Are you ready?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah! As I’ll ever be!” Both follow the coordinates until they reach a cave leading to inky blackness. As if he is scared of said darkness, Doc takes out a torch and enters with hesitation; Python draws his sword and quickly takes the lead in case a mob decides to spawn in. Both walk, clearly glad to be of the snow. In fact, Doc takes this time to shake off some snow still stuck to his fur, Python quickly doing the same. Once the dog like shaking is finished, they move forward in silence. Silence until Doc speaks, that is.

“What do you think we’ll find?” What WILL they find? The glitches and strange energy readings have been so unpredictable that it almost result in a permadeath for Tango earlier that month. Would Doc and Python meet the same fate? “I think it’s another broken spawner.”

“…I doubt it. It shouldn’t give off as high energy readings as it does, though…”

“So… No clue?”

Python gulped and nodded, shadows dancing at the edge of his vision, an illusion created by the darkness. What if it wasn’t? What if they never came back? Thousands of unspoken questions and scenarios crosses his mind, but he can only speak two words: “No clue.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tripp isn't exactly my oc. I found him in an old story while browsing and contacted the creator on Twitter! The account was inactive but they just happened to check it! I'm so lucky!  
> Enjoy the chapter and have so much fun! Sorry it's shorter than the first one!

A dead end. They reached a fucking dead end- “UGH.” Doc kicks a stone and pouts a little, muttering stuff about travelling that far only to reach nothing. Python ignores Doc’s small temper tantrum- he’s a bit pissed himself- and checks his communicator once more. Still high energy readings…

“It says it’s right here… But nothing. We should tell Xisuma.” Python looks up to see Doc finished with his silly outburst and gently moving a small rock with his clawed feet. How a man could not wear shoes in this cold weather… What a mad man!

“Think we could rest first? All of that traveling made me tired as hell!” Doc’s stomach growls loudly. “And hungry…” Python pauses to think. He IS tired and hungry as well but could they afford to waste time in resting? Then again, it IS snowing heavily right about now. Maybe Xisuma will understand their need to recharge. He was a very kind and understanding man, even if he did send his friends out to help him a lot.

“Sure, why not? I could go for a bit to eat. Maybe these strange readings will show their reason soon enough.” With that, both began to prepare a small base camp. They light a campfire, enjoying the warmth it gives off while eating some bread Doc had actually remembered to bring along. Part of Python was glad that Doc prepared food stores because he honestly forgot to bring some in his anger and depression mix. What would he even call such a thing? Reluctance? Bitterness? Disgruntled? He wasn’t a linguist so he had no clue.

Doc shuffles in his crossed legged sitting position, Python sitting far away from the other with his legs under him. Sure, it wasn’t the most comfortable position but… It got the job done. Plus, Python wanted an option to run away if he needed to; he already had an excuse in mind. “So… Uh, you’ve seem like you’ve been in a bad mood lately-“ Python decides to stop him right there and interrupts him, anger dripping from his normally cheery voice.

“I don’t want to talk about it. I just want to get the hell out of here and go home to my stupid bed…” He pouts by crossing his arms and looking away. Childish? Yes. Did he care? No.

“Are you okay? You normally don’t act like this…” Doc reaches out to Python, making the other give a warning hiss and forcing Doc to flinch back. “Alright, no touching. Noted. But still… You seem so out of character!”

“And how the hell would you know?! You’ve barely talked to me!” Python hisses again, tail stump lashing back and forth against the cold floor and sending chills through the organic parts of his body. “Hell, no one does! I’m the true definition of a fucking hermit and that isn’t even by my own damned choice!” He fights the urge to get up and lunge at Doc in his rage. Things like that could very well get him banned. Then again, maybe a ban was for the best. He opted to flex his metallic claws instead in case he decided a ban would be ideal.

“Woah, woah, woah! Calm down, Python! People like you; you just rarely show up.” Doc gives a shrug but Python hisses again, balling up his fists and glaring with such intensity that Doc shrunk back.

“There’s a damn good reason for that, Doc. No one has ever cared about me! They just want my build ideas for their own!”

Doc blinks a few times, robotic eye focusing on Python and narrowing, as if it was analyzing the smaller male. “Listen-“ Python hisses again. “I can’t speak for everyone,” Doc continues, ignoring Python’s angry reactions. “But… I care about you. I know we barely know each other but… You seem like a fun guy!” Doc grins and adjusts himself, uncrossing his legs and leaning back onto his hands. “I’d love to get to know you more!”

How DARE Doc relax in a time like this! How fucking dare he pity Python! “Don’t pity me! I… I don’t need your damned pity!” He all but leaps up and storms towards the mouth of the cave and to what could very well be a death sentence; such a snow storm had picked up, winds howling at the entrance of the cave as if the storm wishes to send a message that it was not to be messed with. Doc quickly gets up and races after his server member but Python quickly turns around and hisses loudly in a threat to explode and kill them both, forcing Doc to stop before Python heads out into the storm.

~~~~~

Python shivers. He can’t help it, to be entirely honest. Snow is sticking to his red, speckled fur- it’s only slightly longer than Doc’s- and clumping together close to his body. “Damn D-D-Doc… Pitying me… I-I-I-I don’t need h-h-him! I’ll go h-h-h-h-home on my own…!” He’s cold. In fact, he feels so cold that he’s not even sure if he’s alive. Just to make sure, he places a hand to his neck and feels his pulse; it’s there, thank God. But why didn’t he wear gloves again? As if the world is angry that it has yet to kill him, the storm picks up and blocks Python’s vision from seeing the most basic of things. White out conditions are the fucking worse.

One of these basic things happened to be the edge of the mountain. He slips and falls down the side, the only thing saving him from sure death via fall damage being a rocky outcropping. Pissed at everything and the world itself, he attempts to get up but feels pain radiate throughout his body. Warm liquid begins to seep from wounds, forcing him to groan at his injuries. Like he could actually get up now, blood soaking into his many layers. He collapses back down and prays the bleeding will stop on it’s own.

“Great. I-I-I-I’m cold and h-h-h-hurt! I guess I s-should try to keep w-w-w-warm…” He adjusts the hat he has on to keep his cat like ears warm and pulls up his hood, whimpering softly. Was he going to die here? At least he’d get home and away from the pity Doc gave him. “…I… I guess Doc won’t c-c-come after me… Like h-h-h-he cared…” As he lays there, snow begins to fall more and cover him. He slowly drifts off to sleep, his last question being if this would be his death- freezing.

~~~~~

Doc groans as he lands on another small outcropping and takes minor fall damage. Only half of a heart but it was still frustrating. He looks around for another outcropping when spotting something red in the snow. He quickly rushes over, having to leap over a gap parkour style, and dusts snow from Python. He quickly shakes him, questioning why he has yet to respawn. “Ice cold…” He feels for a pulse in a panic. He HAS to be alive! “Come on…! Wake up! You’re not dead yet!”

Python weakly opens his organic eye, the robotic one powered down, glitching out and showing an error message when it did come back online. “ _Doc…?”_

“You’re alive! Come on… I’ll get you down.” He gently picks Python up, noticing the cold yet red liquid in the other’s clothing. “Shit- he’s bleeding.” He quickly takes off his own jacket and wraps it around Python, trying his best to rush down the mountain without taking anymore fall damage. Such a small mistake could mean dropping Python and he did not want to risk the other dying because of his own stupidity. He didn’t even consider respawn being a thing.

They eventually reach a snowy plains biome, Doc growling loudly at his own misdirection and kicking one of the few spruce trees that hung around. “Wrong fucking way- We were in a mega taiga on the way up!” He ignores his frustrations when Python groans; this only serves to motivate Doc to find a village. They MUST have a campfire or something! Anything to get Python warm. Plus, he might be able to find a ruined portal and quickly pop in the nether for some healing potion items!

As he runs faster than he ever had before, night time soon begins to fall. Not wanting to risk being shot by a rouge Stray or blown up by a Creeper, he looks around and spots lights in the distance. “A village! Come on, Python. We’ll get you warmed up!” He notices Python no longer moving and checks his pulse. “Barely alive… Come on, you better have a damned campfire, village!”

He runs even faster than he thought he could- pushing himself well beyond his limits- and finds himself in a western style homestead, cows shaking snow from themselves from behind a fence and sheep baaing softly from under a roof. This was CLEARLY not a naturally generated village. It was too intelligently built and too large. It even had a silo storage area and a house that held a western saloon style, minus the swinging doors; oak was the door choice for it.

In front of the home stood what Doc could only best describe as a cat boy. He had short, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and small cat ears with a short, fluffy tail. The cat boy jumped when Doc raced up to him, holding his broom- he had been dusting snow off of a path- close. “What in tarnation?!” He had a strong western accent.

“M-my friend! He’s almost f-frozen! Help!” Doc pants loudly and lashes his long tail. Unlike Python, his tail remained in tact when he got his robotics. The man takes one look at Python and nods with a determined expression, quickly opening the doors to his home and waving Doc inside; the creeper takes no time to enter and look around. There’s a campfire blazing in a fire place. He sets Python down next to it, drawing his sword when the man gently moves Python back; the man’s eyes widen before he quickly stutters out a response.

“W-woah there, partner! Ya ain’t wanna get him too warmed too soon! Ol’ mum done taught that that can cause shock! We needs ta warm him up bit by bit!” He gently grabs a blanket from the nearby couch and sets it on the small, humanoid creeper.

“And how can you be so sure of that?! He’s almost dead!” Doc growls and hisses loudly, making the man’s eyes widen even more.

“N-now. I know a thing or two ‘bout medicine and herbs. Ya friend looks like he suffered some nasty cuts so I’m gunna grab some stuff ta patch him up.” The man leaves, Doc shivering but opting to curl up around the other creeper to keep him as warm as possible.

“Come on… You can push through…”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter without too many time skips? A miracle! /j  
> I tried my best and this one is about... I think 2.3k words? My goal is at least 2k per chapter!  
> As always, leave a comment about what you liked and what you think I could improve!  
> And thank you for the kudos!

Doc worriedly sits next to Python’s sleeping form, cobwebs and some form of yellow poultice over his wounds as he rest with his shirt off but Doc’s signature lab coat on. All but one wound was held together with the very basic medicine. It was swollen and shut closed- an abscess. That would explain his fever. At least he wasn’t cold anymore? “I’m so sorry. This is all of my fault… If only I have gone after you…”

The man from earlier enters the room, tail waving idly as he carries a small bag stuffed to the brim with herbs and potions. He gently sets it down on the bed and begins to dig through it, humming as he kneels next to Doc. “Time ta clean out them nasty cuts!” He takes out a syringe and fills it up with a health potion while setting a bucket of water down nearby.

“He acted like it hurt so much last time, Tripp…” Doc sighs and looks to the very short man- Tripp- and gives him a worried look. “Are you sure you’re doing this right?”

As if he is offended, Tripp scoffs softly and turns his head. “Well, yeah! I’d imagine it hurts likes the dickens! I’m pouring water and some strong health potions into them cuts of his! Even then…” He gently pokes the yet to pop abscess, making a small noise of disgust at the feel of it. Or that’s what Doc assumed, that is. “I can only do so much when it comes ta these wounds…”

“God…” Doc gently grabbed Python’s hand- the coolness of the metal made him shudder- and laid his head down on the bed. “He’s barely been awake for almost 5 days. Think he’ll ever wake up?”

Trip shrugged and dipped a towel in the water, wringing it out as he smiled. “Ah, I have no doubt that he’ll recover! With my knowledge of herbs and such plus ya worrying over him, he best be waking himself up soon!” The cat boy takes off the dirty and bloody cobwebs, using the syringe to flush out Python’s wounds, Python groaning softly and weakly gripping the blankets as he squirms about.

“I wonder how much it hurts him…” Doc muses softly, tail between his legs in guilt and shame. This was all of his fault. If he had just kept his mouth shut and tried not to get into Python’s business or if he had just stopped Python from running away… Now what?

It doesn’t take a genius to figure out that they were in a different world. From his communicator no longer connecting to the group chat to the “new member” in Tripp, everything screamed that they had somehow gotten away from Hermitcraft. Did those strange energy readings have something to do with it?

“That nasty abscess needs ta pop soon! It looks like it might just do that on it’s own! Might as well help it out…” Tripp takes out a flint and steel and uses to iron to hook into the abscess, tugging it open and flushing it out with the health potion. Pus foams out making Doc sick to his stomach almost immediately.

He all but runs out of the room and observes Tripp’s living room. It has a comforting, ranch style cabin look to it. The coffee table has some decorative carpet over it, the mantle place some pictures of Tripp and some man. Doc silently wondered exactly who that was. Tripp mentioned being alone for 6 years in this world… Where did the man go?

Doc decides to sit down on the ranch style couch, adjusting the white blanket over it and admiring the blue and red pattern. He looks to the fire place once more, opting to watch the fire rather than the photos. He watches the fire until it eventually dies down, the chill of outside creeping in. Doc debated relighting it until he heard Python scream.

Panic setting in, he quickly gets up and rushes to the room. What he sees is a hell of a scene, that is for sure. Python has pressed himself against the wall as foamy puss leaks from his wound, Tripp of the floor with blood dripping from his nose and covering his face. “Who the hell are you?! What the hell happened?!” Python screams, fur standing on end to make himself look larger.

“Woah, calm down, Python! This is Tripp and he’s been taking care of you while you were… well, out.” Doc gently helps Tripp up and digs into the man’s bag for a clean rag, handing it to him. “He doesn’t want to hurt you. He’s trying to help!”

“Out? Listen, man. It’s only been a day, two at most.” Python chuckles and wipes the puss from his abscess and makes a disgusted face at it. It must not be pleasant to see such stuff to come from you, let alone feel it.

“Nope, it’s been almost 5 days.” Doc watches Python’s face turn to one of disbelief before the red creeper chuckles. Right, he should have expected Python to not believe him.

“Stop bs-ing me. Now not the time to play pranks, man. Poor timing.” Python looks to his popped abscess with a grimace. “What the hell DID happen?”

“If I may play the devil’s advocate,” Trip starts as he lashes his tail and wipes blood from his nose. “Ya been in and out of it for quite a few days by now, Python!”

“I… Wait, wait, wait. How do you know who I am?”

“Ya friend ‘ere done told me who ya were. Ya almost front ta death out there and, if it wasn’t that, ya would have met the good gods of this world from ya cuts! They were mighty deep, y’know.” As if to prove his point, he gestures to the visible wounds on Python’s body. “I still need ta clean ‘em.” He walks over to Python, pausing when the other hisses loudly.

“Python-“ Doc started, but Tripp beat him to the punch.

“Now, now. I’m only a lonely fella tryin’ ta help out a lost traveler. Ya abscess. It needs ta get all that icky puss out, y’hear? Ain’t gunna do much if it’s still in there. Just gets it all infected again.” Python gives Tripp such a glare that Doc is sure that the tiny male would catch fire from the intensity. However, he lets Tripp takes off the cobwebs and flushes out his wounds with the health potion, Python gripping the wall and hissing in pain as he leaves deep scratches into the wood.

“I know it hurts,” Doc comforts Python in the best soothing voice he can muster. “Just… breathe through it.” Yeah, he wasn’t the best at this.

“H-h-harder than you mi-might think! F-f-f-f-fu-“ Trip stuffs a clean rag into Python’s mouth, stopping him from swearing.

“Now, I know it hurts worse than a rattlesnake bite but ya ain’t gunna be dropping no F-bombs here! That just ain’t the cowboy way!”

“Try telling y-yourself that when you h-h-h-have a literal health potion in your chest!” Python spit out the rag before speaking.

“Calm down,” Doc gets closer to Python and ignores his warning hiss. “He’s just trying to help.”

“Shut the hell up, Doc! You’re not the one pitifully hurt!” With that response, Doc takes a few steps back and turns away. Python is so angry… Should Doc just leave him alone? That seems like the best idea in his mind. Python clearly doesn’t want anyone around him anymore and he is refusing help.

“So, uh… How long do you think it’ll take that abscess to heal?” Doc half heartedly mutters out. Was he really about to do this?

“Aw, shoot. I’d say, with the proper care and cleaning- and granted ya friend don’t kill me anytime I gotta flush his cuts out- I’d say… ‘Bout 4 ta 5 weeks?” Trip grins but jumps when Python yells.

“4 TO 5 WEEKS?!” Python coughs and groans as blood seeps from his wounds due to his outburst, Tripp quickly pressing clean cobwebs to them. Python growls but Tripp silences him with a harsh glare and keeps pressing the cobwebs against him. “Listen… I’ve been laying in a stranger’s bed for the past 5 days with no memory of it and, while I’m glad you saved me from sure death out there, I have places I need to be.”

“And where do you have to be? Last I heard, you gave Cub the go-ahead to finish that project on his own. You seemed like you were fine on your own,” Doc pointed out, debating his decision already. Would Python be okay? Was he being too selfish?

“And what do you know?!” Python half screams, half hisses out. “Once again, you know you barely talk to me! We’ve had maybe 2 interactions since I joined and it’s been so brief that I can’t even remember them!”

Despite cowering away from the angry and close to exploding creeper, Tripp spoke up meekly. “Woah, woah, woah! H-how ‘bout we don’t a-argue, partners? Y’all gots some issues ta work out, that’s for dang sure, but yelling and one another ain’t gunna fix it!”

“Tripp’s right. We should be grown, civilized adults and talk this out.”

“I don’t think we need to talk about much of anything,” Python angerly murmurs out, tail stump lashing and smacking the wall. “I… I’m not going back home. I’ll go to my own world but, when you leave to go back home, I’m leaving on my own.” Right, Doc SHOULD have expected that. He sort of did but… He still has to put up a startled front as not to hurt the other even more so than he already was. Emotional pain did just as much damage as physical, if not more.

“But what about Cub? Wels? Jevin? They’d all miss you, Python! You can’t just leave…” He lowers his torn, cat like ears and lets out a soft whimper to even sell the act. Python seems to believe him, his posture softening for a few moments before tensing up again when he spoke.

“They never cared. If they did, they’d want to do more than just collabs! They’d actually want to spend time with me. Not just… build. Anyways, this is not up for discussion. Leaving when I’m healed, which shouldn’t take too long. All I need to do is chug a few health potions and eat some food.” Python sighs and looks away from Doc. “Shit, might be better to just let me die and lose all of my levels!”

“Y’all two ain’t from ‘round here, that’s for dang sure. Ya see, I come ta this world with a friend….” Trip sits down on the bed and waves his dirty blonde colored tail slightly. “We both got blamed for stuff we didn’t do…” Doc watched as the host’s expression turned mournful with his ears lowering and eyes trailing towards the ground. “But… That friend is with the mighty gods of this world now. Ya don’t heal by eating food and health potions only do so much. Plus… When ya gone… Well, my pal never came back and I’m sure I would’a have had ta bury ya too, Python! That is, if ya friend here didn’t save ya.”

Doc feels his stomach churn at the very thought of Python being permanently dead thanks to a stupid argument he started. Judging by Python’s look, he feels the same way; Tripp continues. “I know it ain’t what ya wanna hear but it’s the gods’ ta honest truth! I may not be the smartest cowboy out ‘ere- I can’t find hay in a haystack- but I do know that I’m in what them more modern people call an ‘Ultra Hardcore’ world.”

Those words make Doc’s blood run cold. He can barely murmur out his response, tail hitting the ground in fear and curling up between his legs. Such worlds were sure death sentences to whoever inhabited them. “So… If Python had either froze or died from his injuries, he wouldn’t have come back…?” Tripp shakes his head. “That’s… just rough to hear. We almost lost you, Python.”

Python’s face was stuck in one of astonishment and Doc was sure all of the color was drained from his face underneath that thick, red fur of his. “I… I may be angry at the world and my so called friends, but I don’t want to die! Can… you help me get better? I’ll leave right after and let you live your life.”

Tripp nods with a slightly crooked smirk. “Aw, shoot. Ya just take ya time recovering, okay? I’ll help ya get ta where ya need ta be when ya all healthy! As for ya, Doc…” Tripp looks to Doc and pats him on the back with more force than such a small man should be able to. He wasn’t even 5 feet tall! How the hell did he pack such a punch?! “I can help ya get home faster than a phantom chasing after an insomniac!”

“Uh… Yeah. Will you be okay on your own, Python?” Doc curses himself silently for saying that so clumsily. Where the hell was tact and grace when he needed it?

“What do you mean?”

“Well… If Tripp can get me home and you…” God, why was he so awkward at this? “Don’t want to… I mean, I WANT you home but I can’t force you so… I guess I should admit that I’ve decided to go with or without you when you were up and… more stable.”

Python’s face goes to one of incredulity, almost as if he’s so outraged that he cannot grasp the concept that Doc wants to leave without him. He slowly blinks before turning away and laying back down. “Sure, go ahead. Tripp can help me… Then I’ll leave everyone be…”

Guilt made Doc want to puke. Could he really be doing this? Not wanting to think more about his horrible decision to leave a fellow member behind, he just resigns himself to having to come up with excuses for coming home without Python and leaves the room, more than aware of hearing Python sob softly. God, he was a terrible person.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for disappearing for so long! It's been such a long story and I'm not even sure where to start! I had to deactivate my twitter and everything! But, everything is better now. Here's the long awaited Chapter 4!

The morning sun shines through the homestead and reflects off the bright snow, blinding Doc’s organic eye and making him silently thank whatever god that exists that his robotic one always adjusts quickly to all kinds of conditions. Never blind, always happy. Well, happy that he can see. He closes his eye for a moment before opening it and squinting at the harsh sunlight.

Today is the day he is leaving Python behind. The other creeper has not taken his decision well, that much is for sure. Doc KNOWS he heard him crying last night. He sighs and tries his best to shake off any negative feelings about it.

However, guilt still gnaws at Doc’s heart like a starving dog gnawing at a bone with scraps of meat still upon it. He just wants to get home; he can’t be a terrible person for NOT forcing someone to go with him, he argues with himself. He can’t be a terrible person because he is actually giving someone the chance to be free! He is helping Python out by being a good person and leaving him to fulfill his wishes! …Then why does he still feel like complete and utter shit?

In his inner turmoil, he doesn’t notice Tripp come up beside him. “Well, I’ll be. Lovely day, ain’t it?” Doc jumps so hard he’s sure he jerks SOMETHING in his back and groans, Tripp chucking awkwardly. “Sorry ‘bout that, partner. Didn’t mean ta spook ya.” How did a man like him get sneakier than Etho?

“It’s fine, don’t worry,” Doc mutters, avoiding Tripp’s gaze as if glancing at the cowboy would kill him. Was Tripp judging him for leaving Python behind? He should be. “I just want to see my friends again and…” He trails off. Neither of them have to say it but they both know it. Doc HAS to explain why Python isn’t there when he gets home; he’s honestly just unsure if he can accomplish such a feat.

“Ya gots ya stuff with ya?” Doc nods at Tripp’s question, mouth suddenly dry and making him unable to answer it properly. “Well, let’s go. There’s an odd portal in my mining cave that sends any lost travelers home!” Tripp goes on ahead, Doc taking one last look to the room Python was most likely in- it was the only one with light showing through the half open window curtains- and continuing on.

Tripp tries to make small talk but Doc can only give short, curt answers. His heart just isn’t in it. They both enter a cave and begin the trek deeper into it before Doc notices something strange. A ruined mural of sorts. It has two strange figures on it, one with only one eye and holding a green flask and wearing what seems to be a lab coat- the color is mostly faded out from the flask but it’s obvious what it is- and a snake with an arrow embedded in its heart, bright red blood flying out. The doctor figure seems to be holding another arrow identical to the one in the snake’s heart, pointing towards a possible murder. Alongside the mural is an inscription in an old, faded out language Doc can’t quite make out; it’s surely not Galactic.

“I’ve never seen a build like this before,” Doc thinks out loud, tail waving and his troubles with Python temporarily forgotten. “Did you make this, Tripp? Kudos to you.”

“Aw, shoot. I ain’t THAT smart. Them there symbols… They mean something strange.” Tripp’s face suddenly brightens. “Now, wait a darn second! Yee-doggy! I gets ta feel smart for a few moments!” He tosses up his hat and does a small twirl before catching it and plopping it back on his head. For a moment there, Doc swears he sees something small and blue in the hat. What kind of mysteries was this man holding?

“Alright, long ago, there were some people here who spoke a mighty old language. Aw, shoot. I don’t know what it was called but I just call it the book speak ‘cuze the translation if in the books me and my ol’ friend found! But, there be a destiny for two people who come to this world! ‘ _Time and space. Green and red. Doctor and snake. Gods of the gods in a world of darkness._ ’”

Doc silently ponders over the many questions in his mind. Such a strange prophecy. He wonders who it’s about before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. He’s going home. No need to worry himself over someone else’s destiny! “Any idea as to who it’s about?” And he asks the question anyways. _Great_.

“I haven’t the slightest idea, good sir! Now, let’s try ta set up ya trip home… I bet ya excited ta see all ya friends again!” Tripp starts to head deeper into the cave, Doc hesitating before following and leaving the strange painting behind.

“Right,” he mutters after a few tense moments of silence. His friends. The friends who would shun him for abandoning Python. Maybe he could lie and say they split during the argument and never found each other? He hated lying but… Well, he had to. He had to if he wanted to stay on Hermitcraft. “Will Python be okay with you…?” Doc hesitantly asks. He shouldn’t be worrying like he is but… Well, he cares a lot about people, even if he put up a tough guy front.

“He will be!” Tripp stops and turns to Doc with a big grin. “I’ve been alive for over 7 years in this lonely world and I barely have a scar! I may not be smart but I sure as heck know how ta survive! Plus I took what my Ol’ Mum done taught me ‘bout medicine and used that!” Now that he mentions it, Tripp’s skin is mostly covered in dirt rather than scars. How did a man like him survive for this long in an UHC world AND barely got hurt? Maybe Tripp isn’t as dumb as he thinks he is. Or maybe he’s smart and just puts up a dumb facade. 

Was this man even to be trusted? Sure, on Hermitcraft you knew who your friends were: everyone. But this wasn’t home. This wasn’t the place he called home. This was somewhere new, forgien, and a mystery. Doc gups and prays the portal home doesn’t kill him.

Tripp turns and begins walking once more. Doc hesitates, looking back towards where they had left the mural before following quickly. He swears that he hears a small giggle. He’s probably just hearing things...

~~~~~

Python sits in bed with his legs hanging over the edge. Yeah, it hurts but he has no intentions of moving. At least not yet. Now that he’s awake, Python can get a good look at the room; better than staring off into space, if he’s honest with himself.

It, like the living room, has a ranch style to it. The walls have some paintings here and there and a miniature fireplace with a campfire roaring in it. On top the mantel is a picture of some man Python hasn’t seen yet- he’s probably the friend that died- and an old, western style Deputy badge. When Python thinks about it, he recalls seeing a Sheriff badge on Tripp. Tripp must have played some sort of Old West style game with his friend before he passed.

How would Python react if one of his friends passed and wasn’t able to come back? Then again, what friends? They must be more worried about Doc rather than him. Python chuckles darkly and, for a moment, contemplates just leaving and praying the world didn’t kill him before he made it to the portal, wherever that was.

Tripp enters the room with the usual health potions and a bucket of water. “Alright, time to clean out ya wounds!”

‘ _Or just let them get infected_ ,’ Python thinks. He shakes the thoughts away. He needs to get better so he can leave Tripp alone. Then again, Tripp is nice and seems skilled enough to survive. Maybe he could stay and make a new friend. One who didn’t pity him. A fresh start may be just what Python needs!

As Tripp cleans his wounds, Python sighs after wincing at each newfound pain. “I know it hurts worse than a rattlesnake bite but we need ta get them nice and clean for ya, Python!”

“Ugh,” Python groans. “Still adds to the sting that Doc left me. I mean, who abandons someone who just woke up after almost a week and goes on home without even a proper goodbye?” Python hisses when Tripp takes the cobwebs from his popped abscess- the hole is too large for Python to even look out without getting a sick feeling- and pours health potion into it. “Son of a bitch!”

“Now, now. Don’t ya be swearing too much, ya hear? I ain’t swear and I ain’t wanna hear it. But, I gots some good news for ya! Ya pal ain’t left!” Doc didn’t leave? Python blinks in shock, his mouth unable to form any proper words; he just stammers. Tripp must take this as a cue to keep talking, for he does. “Yeah, that portal I use ta send lost partners home was all lit up all fine n’ all but it just spit Doc back out where we were!”

Right, of course he didn’t leave because he didn’t have a choice! “Well, serves him right.” Python can’t muster the anger he wants. No matter how hard he tries to continue being angry, it no longer feels right. Doc was stuck in this world just as much as he was and the other creeper was most likely freaking out in some way, shape, or form. To realize how hopeless everything was and that you were stuck somewhere you didn’t even know… Python HAS to see Doc now. “Where is he? Doc, I mean.”

“Ya pal? Ah, he’s in the living room- hey, woah! Partner, ya just can’t get up suddenly!” Tripp gently pushes Python from his half standing position back into a sitting one. Smart idea because the pain from even going to stand makes Python collapse back onto the bed and groan. “See? Ya ain’t ready yet! Where ya off ta in such a hurry? Doc still gunna be there!”

“I want to speak to him.” God, what is he even going to say? He’s… not sure. It has to be something, though. Doc must feel so alone and scared. “May you get him for me?”

Tripp only nods in understanding; Python can see it in his gray eyes. He finishes cleaning Python’s wounds before he leaves to get Doc. Worry stirs within Python’s chest.Then again, it could be the health potion. But... Could he really face Doc? Well, more like could Doc really face him? He was going to ABANDON Python; once more, bile rose in Python’s throat at the thought of how Doc must be feeling. “Uh, hey.” Doc’s voice snaps Python from his thoughts.

“…Hey. We need to talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: About 1.8k  
> Trying to get back into the swing of things!


	5. Chapter 5

“We need to talk.”

Those words make Doc want to puke, a volatile bile rising in his throat as he realizes that he has to face the fact that he was ready to leave a fellow and valued member behind. Whatever happened to the family that Hermitcraft was supposed to be? Had he really been ready to leave someone as kind as Python behind? “That we do,” is all Doc can muster out. He knows he’s in the wrong. What he’s done was wrong. He’s so very wrong. 

“You… You were ready to leave me.” Python sighs, his voice thick and wavering. Is he about to cry? “I know I’m not exactly fitting into Hermitcraft but… I guess I wanted to at least say goodbye to everyone…” He sighs again. Python sounds so defeated and weak, making Doc’s heart drop to the pit of his stomach. He’s caused some of this. Hell, he should feel like this. Like a horrible person.

“I’m sorry-” Doc can’t finish what he wants to say before Python hisses, anger flashing in his eyes as the robotic one begins to glitch out in his intense emotions. Doc’s NEVER seen it do that before. Then again, he’s never gotten to know the other...

“Sorry won’t cut it, Doc. You were ready to throw me to the side and leave me to ROT!” He stands up, grunting and groaning while clutching his chest; those wounds must be bad. “How could you?” Python’s voice wavers once more, body shaking and tears pooling in his organic eye as Tripp enters the room. “I know I’m not loved but I never expected to be so… useless.”

“I… I know I can’t fix what I’ve done.” God, why is it suddenly so hard to speak? It’s like there’s a lump in his throat that’s blocking his airways and threatening to make it impossible to breathe. “I was acting selfishly-”

“No shit.”

“Can you let me finish?” Both creepers glare at each other with tears in Python’s eye; Doc is the first one to break, looking away with his expression turning sorrowful. “I… I know I can’t come back from this but it looks like we’re stuck here. So…” He looks to Python, who is clearly fighting tears. Whether they’re from anger or sadness… Doc can’t tell. “Let’s just… Try to get along, okay?”

“...Fine.” Python turns away, only serving to make Doc feel worse.He deserves to feel like this. He deserves to have Python hate him and want him gone.

“Well, uhm.” Tripp shuffles in place before checking on Python’s wounds. “Ya seem to not have them bleeding again, thank the gods of this world. Ya two hungry?”

Doc shakes his head. “I ate some bread earlier.”

“Ah, well, I gots some of that odd stew that makes ya recover easier! Quite suspicious if it wasn’t me who done made it!” Tripp grins and looks to Python. “Ya need ta eat. Ya ain’t had a bite since ya got here!” 

“Need me to grab the food for you?” Tripp has made damn well sure to feed Doc quite a bit during his short stay. Well, Doc supposes it’ll be longer now. How long will they have to even stay? If the portal didn’t work, then what about other lost travellers? Tripp has mentioned helping out others who have wandered into his word. Would those poor souls be stuck here too? Tripp seems content being on his own so what might happen if the world gets overcrowded?

“Sure! Gives me some time ta properly check ya pal’s nasty cuts!” Tripp smiles and waves his tail before taking his bag from his shoulder and digging into it. Doc leaves the room and passes through the living room to get into the work station area. It has every crafting station and furnace type there was, all packed together to resemble a kitchen to the best of the tiny man’s ability. Everything is down low- figures with how short Tripp is- so Doc has to bend slightly to reach into one of the many food chests and takes out some suspicious stew. 

He heads back into the room and sees Python laying down as Tripp reapplies cobwebs to his wounds. “Alright, I gots some dock on there and ya probs need some poppy seeds ta ease that pain. Though they’ll make you more tired than a roadrunner running a marathon! I think ya need to eat first.”

Doc hands the food to Python, who hesitantly begins to eat. He must be so depressed. Does he even want to eat or would he rather wither away without the food keeping him alive? “Uh… Want me to leave you alone?”

Python only glares at Doc as he eats, making his answer clear- he wants Doc gone. Doc decides to leave the room and lay down on the couch; it has been his bed for the past week. He silently questions if Tripp will make him a new room since he’s stuck here. Ah, he shouldn’t question such things. Maybe he can build his own base? That way he won’t have to stay in the same home as the man he was ready to abandon.

~~~~~

Python yawns and stretches, grunting at the all too familiar sting of his wounds. They are mostly healed thanks to the health potions and regenerative stew Tripp’s been giving him but that sure doesn’t mean that they don’t hurt still! He’s surprised with how long it’s taken for them to heal, however. Tripp’s mentioned that wounds heal slower in this world; something about his admin wanting to add in a challenge.

What kind of admin wants to add in that on top of an already dangerous world? And where were they when Python was about to die? Shouldn’t an admin care for their residents? He shakes the thoughts away and slowly gets up from the bed, limping towards the door. He peeks out of the room, spotting Tripp finishing up the additions to the house. He’s been making rooms for Doc and Python.

Speaking of Doc, the other creeper has been avoiding him like the plague for the past week and a half. Good. He’s still angry at Doc for wanting to leave him behind. Maybe it’s a bit of depression, too but he doesn’t want to admit that. He silently limps towards the kitchen, freezing upon seeing Doc crafting up some stew. Doc turns to grab something from a chest and freezes upon seeing him. “Uh. Hey?”

“Hey.” Python’s voice is curt, not that he currently cares.

“Aren’t you supposed to be in bed?”

“I’m restless.” Python makes his way to the nearby food and takes it, soon sitting on the couch and eating it. “How’s the building going?” Might as well TRY to be friendly.

“Great!” Doc’s voice lightens up. “Tripp said for me to take a break and make us some food. I was going to bring you some, too.”

At least Doc’s making an effort. Python has to give him credit for that. He sighs and sets the now empty bowl down. “I’m surprised. You’ve been giving me the cold shoulder.”

“Well, I really do feel bad about wanting to leave you.” Doc sits next to Python, his torn ears lowering as his gaze avoids Python’s. “I don’t know what I was thinking. I guess I just wanted to go home rather than think of the consequences of leaving you behind. We’ve hardly interacted and never bonded. But, maybe we can change that. After all, we’re both lost here together.”

“...I forgive you.” Yeah, it’s hard to say that and even harder to do it but Python can’t spend the rest of his time here hating Doc for a misuse of judgement. “Let’s try our best to move forward and… get along.” 

“I’d like that,” Doc says with a smile. Python smiles back yet feels worry creep up behind it. If they were truly stuck… Then how were the others handling their sudden disappearance? Yeah, maybe he wouldn’t be missed but what about Doc? “So uh... “ Doc shuffles in place with a sigh. “I miss home.”

“Maybe it was home to you but for me? Not really.” Python can only look away from Doc, heart breaking. No one really loved him. He feels a hand get placed on his shoulder and turns to see Doc with a worried expression. 

“It’s just as much your home as it is mine. You just don’t realize it.” Doc gives a smile, though Python can read past it. He’s still worried. He… Well, he seems like he cares to some degree. But why? Python’s never interacted with him and has spent most of his time hiding away from others to combat his own mental illness. “Python, people care about you. Sometimes it may not seem like it but everyone has their own way of showing that they care.”

Python can only nod. Maybe Doc’s right. Cub seemed to care when they left. Is he worried over the two creepers? Is he maybe searching endlessly for his friends? Or is he letting someone else do the work? Python shakes the thoughts off before he starts to overthink. With that, he lays his head on Doc’s shoulder and closes his eye. “It’ll be okay. We’ll get home and have a big party to show how much we care. I’ll make sure of it, Python.”

~~~~~

“Ya rooms are ready, pals!” Tripp helps lead Doc and Python to the two new additions to his home, Python being supported by the smaller man. How does someone his size help carry Python, who’s probably twice his weight? Nothing against Python, of course. It’s just that the creeper seems to be prone to overeating at times and that’s affected his weight.

“Thank you, Tripp.” Doc smiles at the feline-like man, who turns his head and smiles back. “I appreciate everything you’ve done for us over the past two and a half weeks.”

“Aw, I’m just doing the right thing! My ol’ mum- bless her heart and may she rest in peace- done taught me right!” Well, shit. Triipp’s lost a good friend AND a mother? How is he so happy and carefree?

“What ever happened to your dad? Is he still around?” Python looks like he regrets his question almost right away. As they enter Python’s room, Tripp only sighs and shakes his head.

“My dear ol’ dad done passed before I was born. Mum told me he was the wildest sheriff out there! His deputy took over then and mum used ta tell me stories all ‘bout him!” Tripp helps Python into his red bed. Doc takes this time to look around. It’s a simple room with too many flowers to count- Python must have told Tripp that he loves them- and some chests with handmade clothes on top, plus a few of the different types of crafting benches. 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Tripp,” Doc says after a few moments of looking around. “I’m sure your dad was a good man.”

“Thanks, partner. Now, Python, ya only get up for the most basic of things. Ya wounds might reopen if ya strain yaself.”

“Aw, but I get restless,” Python jokes. It’s nice to see the other smile, even if it’s small. “Besides that, how long will II be in bed?”

“Ah, shoot. I say ‘bout another week and ya’ll be fine.My admin ain’t exactly keen on letting them scrapes and bruises heal quickly.”

“And why is that?” Doc asks, tail waving in his curiosity. He’s been meaning to ask the question anyways. “Shouldn’t an admin be caring for their residents? In fact, where are they anyways?”

Tripp looks at Doc in surprise, as if he’s never heard of such a concept before. “Shoot, she done stays away from me. Says she ain’t wanting ta get ta involved. I hardly see her but I can certainly see if she wants ta meet ya two! Especially since ya stuck here!”

“That’d be great!” Python purrs out. “I kind of want to ask why I’m taking so long to heal. Yeah, having all of these wounds can look badass, but I’m ready to get up and move around!”

Tripp takes out an old communicator and presses a button, holding it up to his mouth. “Grasshopper, our two new pals wanna meet ya!”

A female voice responds with some static distorting it. “Are they sure they want to? I’m busy,” she says curtly. Wow, she sounds rude. Doc supposes it’s the static making her sound like that so he shrugs it off. 

“Ah, shoot. They gots some questions, partner.”

“...So be it.I’ll be at your doorstep in 5.” With that, the communicator goes silent. Doc feels dread creep up on him as if something horrible was about to happen. He tries to shake it off but it only grows. Why is he feeling like this? Is he really scared about meeting an admin?

Still… He’s not exactly sure what he’ll meet but it certainly can’t be good, especially if his gut is screaming at him that this was a bad idea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: About 2.2k  
> I'm so happy to be working on this again!


End file.
